Vagina God
The Vagina God (also referred to as The Goddess) is the McLads and Penis God's main enemy in the Rikordian Universe. History The Vagina God was originally just another spirit among the millions of spirits residing within Capra Hircus after the creation. Because the universe was young, reality was almost fluid - one could simply imagine another spirit out of existance, and so on. In other words, there was no solid reality. Vagina God was one of the first spirits to do this, which allowed her to become the strongest beings in the universe. It is said that the Vagina God "ate" the other spirits. If this is to be taken symbolic, literal or interpreted as the Vagina God consuming their power is unknown. In either way, the two most powerful deities that still are believed to exist is only the Penis God and the Vagina God. Ever since the creation, Vagina God has fought several deities and gods, but now only one powerful enough to challenge her power remains; The Penis God . During one powerful battle however, the Penis God inpregnated the Vagina God, which gave birth to the world. In this world, it is were the forces of masculinity battle against the forces of femininity. This world is called Larth. The reason the battle moved from the spirit realm to the material realm of Larth is due to lack of energy within the universe. To create, destroy, or simply move things out of existence and history takes energy. The energy slowly drained after various spirits fought eachother in the early history of the universe. That is why Vagina God and the Penis God now rely on fighting in the material realm, using mortals to do their job. During the birth of the world, the humans came out of the fighting between the two forces. This is also why humans come in two genders (although the genders aren't enemies of eachother). Millenias later, Vagina God suffered a defeat by the hands of the ancient lads and Goatmen. Luckily for her, a powerful race called the Algazzors had their world destroyed (Urgazovf) after the god of the world, also called Algazzor, tried to create his own separate dimension for his people. Vagina God offered the Algazzors refugee on Larth on the tropical continent of Crisuran, in exchange that she gained the control of Urgazovf and that the Algazzors would serve in her armies. After centuries of selective breeding and Vagina God magic, the Algazzors were almost a compeltely different race than what they originally were. Characteristics During Rikord and Thurbald's life, the Vagina God had yet not taken any material shape or form, which is why she was dependent on followers such as Moussa or King Arse in order to gain power. She is known to be deceiving and tempting, often giving false promises in order to gain followers. Although she does not exist in material form, those who speak with her and see visions describe her as extremely attractive, although the descriptions of her forms are varying, implying she can shapeshift in visions. During Rikord and Thurbald's life Thurbald never met with the Vagina God, although he did know of her evils. In his early adolesence, the growing Vigonian menace was a fact, and by the time he reached 25, it was known that most Vigonian warlords (and all of them in the Highlands) had converted to the Vagina God faith. Thurbald and The White Guard seeked out to find the leader of the cultists, which was Moussa, whom was then killed in a staged kidnapping of The Thin White Duke. After killing Moussa, however, it was already too late - the hands of the Arsifact were now in The Thin White Duke's hands - which, of course, was a part of the White Duke's master plan. The cultist threat only kept growing, and most of all, from inside the walls of Goat Manor. This led to Thurbald's death at the hands of King Arse during the Goat Manor Bloodbath.